


The Cat's Elopement

by Starling_Sinclair



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Happy Ending, Planet - Mau, Sailor Mau - Freeform, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling_Sinclair/pseuds/Starling_Sinclair
Summary: Based on the fairy tale "The Cat's Elopement," Artemis fell in love with the beautiful Luna Mond almost at first sight. Together they will fight the societal barriers of their home and to the forces of Chaos on distant planets.This is the story of how Artemis and Luna left Mau and ended up where we know and love them.
Relationships: Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	The Cat's Elopement

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for Shnuggletea's Fairy Tale Challenge.
> 
> So, the idea for this fic came to me as I lie in the dark, desperately trying to convince my toddler to sleep by listening to Storynory fairy tales over our Google Home. I had never heard "The Cat's Elopement" from Andrew Lang's _Pink Fairy Book_ until that night and all I kept thinking was "oh man, this would be perfect for a Luna/Artemis fic." So when I say Shnuggletea's call for a challenge, I had already done all my research.
> 
> This fic was a fun challenge as I pushed myself to play with a true omniscient narrator, and also, to remember that not every story I write has to be a multi-part epic.
> 
> I'd like to thank Ellorgast- for figuring out what was holding my story up, your insight was spot on, VenusUnchained - your Venusian insight was super helpful and thanks for supporting me while I floundered through this, and Teamvanesscloud - your support and all your knowledge of Sailor Mau helped me flesh out a few details.
> 
> And thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy.

Once upon a time, on a planet quite a ways from here, there lived a Mauian of seemingly little consequence. His name was Artemis.

Artemis was the servant of a great musician, though he had little skill for music himself. Yet, Artemis was clever and hardworking, thus endearing him to his Master, who had a great fondness for the boy.

Our story starts on a summer afternoon when Artemis’s Master was invited to play at a house of great esteem….

Being as curious as a cat, it was not uncommon for Artemis to wander while Master Pandora played. When she performed, there was little for him to do. His duties came before and after the concert, making sure that her instruments and equipment were in perfect condition. Perhaps he could have stayed and enjoyed the show, but being that he frequently listened to all of her rehearsals and recordings, it was like listening to the same song on repeat for months. He’d grown a little bored with it.

It was uncommon, however, to be playing a private event in such a large manner as the Mond household. Being curious as a cat, Artemis simply could not resist the call to explore and to learn about the esteemed family.

On Mau, there were several distinguished families, but one always held a certain power that others could only dream of - the Mond house. You see, the Mond’s had once been royalty when royalty had been the primary ruling force on the planet many generations ago. Yet, they had traded a crown for a more civilized means of government, but that didn’t change the fact that every generation someone from the house Mond was born with the planet’s Star Seed. A guaranteed Sailor Guardian held a sort of power even a progressive democracy couldn’t deny.

Artemis walked through the large winding halls until he found himself in a lush garden. Tempting vines with pink and purple flowers cascaded down a trellis that lead to an orchard. The grounds were the loveliest thing he’d ever seen until his eyes landed on the girl beneath the cherry tree.

Long, wavy, black hair wrapped in small ear-like buns melted into soft, dark skin wrapped in a sunflower yellow dress and bare feet. She moved as if dancing in a wave - a long pole in her hands, her feet bare against the grass. The dancing was actually combat maneuvers, and she didn’t realize just how effective they were against poor Artemis. The girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he knew in that instant his life would never be the same.

With a smirk and all the suave he could muster, he greeted her in his most charming manner: _“Hello.”_

This, of course, was about as charming as a bucket full of rocks to the face.

In a flash, she pointed her pole at his chest, glaring at him with candy apple red eyes and a quirked eyebrow. 

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my garden?”

He was so startled by the swiftness that he couldn’t control himself. He morphed into his feline form with a yelp.

In his mind, perhaps that was not the way Artemis would have imagined meeting the love of his life. History is funny like that though. It never happens as gracefully as it does in stories.

She continued pointing her staff at him as if he posed a greater threat as a cat than as a man.

“Who are you?”

He tried to collect himself and revert back to his human form. “I’m sorry, but would you mind moving your stick out of my face?”

She did not move her staff. “Would you mind answering my question?”

“I’m Master Pandora’s assistant, Artemis.”

At that, she rolled her eyes and lifted the weapon. “Just some servant then.”

Collecting himself, he returned to his human form, brushing his long, white hair over his shoulder. The least she could have done was offer him a hand up, but he collected himself anyway.

“I am not just some servant,” he retorted back.

“Is that so? So you do not carry out your Master’s every whim?”

He didn’t have a very good answer to that. While he did indeed serve his master, it did not negate his own sense of self. Perhaps the warrior woman was not as lovely as she first appeared to be.

“I will not be defined by my station,” he said. “And there is nothing wrong with being appreciated for hard work.”

The answer seemed to please her as the woman changed demeanor. “Ah, so there’s more to the man than just tuning harps? Tell me Artemis, what is it that does define you then?”

He looked at her, as she leaned on her staff. “I’m still figuring that out. And you never told me who you are.”

“Luna,” she answered, holding her hand out in greeting. A smirk lingered on her lips.

He took her hand. For a moment, he considered bowing and kissing the back of it. Though, he suspected that such a chivalrous act would not be appreciated. Instead, he took her hand and shook it like an equal. He ventured correctly.

“And you? What defines you then?” he bantered.

She looked away thoughtfully. “I think I’m still figuring that out as well.”

And Artemis knew as she smiled at him, that he was a lost man from that moment on.

He seemed to run into Luna everywhere. The first time was at the Independence Day Ball of Lady Mimsie Chat, where he found her lurking on the balcony. Again she wore yellow, and in the starlight, she glowed like a moon. He’d accompanied his master as her escort, so he looked the part of a noble, gossamer hair and a white tailored suit. They danced in secret, enjoying each other’s company without regard to station.

Next, he found her competing in Chessy Iring’s Mouse Hunt, where she would have outsmarted all her opponents if it weren’t for all the cheating. Artemis broke protocol, sneaking into the hunt in his cat form, and risked everything to help her recover and claim the second place prize. This was the moment that they realized they made quite a team.

Then, at Charity Gala for Sir Felix Meowthra, it was Luna who saved him. He was wondering, as he often did, and he wondered right into Sir Meowthra’s private balcony, where only those of the most elite station were allowed. Luna jumped to his rescue, introducing him as her personal trainer coming to fetch her at her bequest, and together they fled without any further incident. They spent the rest of the evening walking in gardens and holding hands, and certainly not training. 

It wasn’t until the Wedding of Maru and Gon Neku that everything coalesced, however. The ceremony was beautiful - a true reflection of love. Neither Artemis nor Luna had ever seen two souls so much in love. The day was sunny, the flowers bloomed, and petals danced in the air as if the Goddess of Love herself were weaving the atmosphere. For once, it was Luna who sought him out and Artemis who was watching the festivities at a distance.

She didn’t say anything, but took his hand and pulled him into the throng, to join her, careless to anyone who would say otherwise. They danced, they talked of life’s greatest mysteries and of the simple things, they ate, and as the sunset, Luna pulled Artemis to her and kissed him.

By the time the Ceremony to reveal the next Sailor Mau came about, Artemis and Luna were in the midst of a full-blown affair. With the arrival of so many guests and with Artemis’s presence a common sight, no one batted an eye as he confidently strolled in the Mond Manner without an invitation. Besides, who would crash an even with a Sailor Guardian present?

In his cat form, he moved effortlessly between the legs of various servants preparing feasts or carrying trays of drinks to the nobles and high ranking officials of Mau. He slinked through the halls, enjoying the sunlight on his back, until he reached the gardens. Luna waited beneath the cherry tree, lush red fruits dangling from its branches. Like the day he’d first found her under that tree so many months ago, he found himself falling even more.

He morphed back to his human form and found himself pinned to the tree trunk.

“You have a bad habit of sneaking up on me.”

“What can I say? I seem to always be letting my defenses down around you,” he told her.

“Guess you’re just foolish like that.” Then she kissed him, long, slow, and lovingly.

When they broke apart, Artemis said, “At least we won’t have to hid much longer.”

She smiled. “True. Either I’ll be Sailor Mau, and no one will tell me otherwise, or it won’t matter who I marry.”

He laced his fingers through hers.

“No. One way or another, everything will change. You will be there, right?” Her eyes shimmered as she asked.

“Of course. I’ll always be by your side.”

When the ceremony started, Artemis watched from the roof. There were distinguished guests, endless cameras, and servants weaving hors d'oeuvres weaving a spider’s web between them all. Sitting at the center of it, Sailor Mau watched with a regal disinterest. Her hair was long and silvered, and her armor was a classic fuka of violet and gold.

As the hour approached, the guests calmed below him. The sisters exited the house and the crowd created a path for Luna and her sister. Both wore the colors of house Mond, Luna in her gold and Helene in violet. Together the girls approached the older Guardian.

“My nieces,” Sailor Mau began. “I have had the pleasure of watching both of you grow into fine young women. I’ve helped you train so that you can hold your own against the front lines of Chaos. However, the time has come for me to unveil my successor.”

A hush descended as the crowd waited with baited breath; Artemis watch closely from his perch. Sailor Mau touched the bell that rested on the bow of her fuku. The casing of the bell fell away, revealing a crystal clapper in the shape of a paw. It pulsated like a heartbeat with a flaxen light. Sailor Mau brought it close to her, and the glow grew brighter. It softened again as she held it away. Then she approached Luna.

Luna held her breath, every fiber in her being pulsating. This had been her goal her entire life. The crystal pulsed slow and steady. Luna would not be the next Sailor Mau.

She watched as Mau brought the crystal to Helene. The light intensified and the crowd gasped.

“It is decided! Helene Mond shall be the next Sailor Mau!”

Music started; cheering commenced. Helene cried tears of joy. Luna just stood there, heart in her throat, staring at her sister and feeling relief that she didn’t know she was capable of. All her life Luna had felt destiny whisper in her ear, guide her along her path. So was so sure that meant she was going to make a difference, become the next sailor Mau. Yet now, as she stood before a crowd that had forgotten her, she wondered if perhaps it wasn’t destiny calling. She looked up to the roof, where her eyes meet Artemis’s blue ones, and smiled. There were other destinies calling her.

Within the week, Luna arranged a formal dinner between her family and Master Pandora. The selection of Sailor Mau was always one of good tidings. She thought her family would be in good spirits now that her sister had begun formal training. 

She followed etiquette thoroughly, arranging for a five-course meal and making sure that everyone was seated appropriately. When everyone arrived to eat, Luna took it as a good sign that Artemis was allowed to eat at the table beside Pandora though his station would usually have keep him from such an experience. Conversation flowed smoothly as they discussed Helene’s progress and Pandora’s upcoming opera. Even Artemis joined in the conversation.

As they wrapped up their main course, Luna decided to broach the topic.

“Mother, father, I’m sure you are wondering why I’ve brought us all together tonight,” Luna began.

“Honestly, I hadn’t thought much of it,” Luna’s father replied.

A heavy feeling started to form in Luna’s belly, and it wasn’t from the meal. “Now that Helene has taken the mantel of Sailor Mau, I find myself looking to my future.”

Her parents smiled pleasantly at that, though Pandora was the only one with genuine warmth on her face. In hindsight, it was because they thought Luna would be asking for formal music lessons since her warrior path had ended.

“Over the last several months, I’ve become quite close with Artemis.”

“The servant?” her mother questioned.

“Artemis is far more than a servant to me,” Pandora interjected. “He is my friend, and without him, I would never be able to perform in the way I do.”

Luna smiled, and Artemis blushed.

“Artemis and I would like to wed and start our future together.” Luna looked lovingly at him.

“You have my most sincere blessing,” Pandora said, placing a hand on Artemis’s wrist before looking at Luna.

Lady Mond, however, started laughing. “Luna, my dear, surely you aren’t serious?”

“Of course I’m serious.”

“We knew you were having a dalliance with the young cat, but you can’t marry a servant, Luna,” her father continued. “You have an important duty to uphold.”

“What duty? Helene is Sailor Mau, not I!”

“Yes, and because of that, Helene will not be gifted with heirs. It’s your sacred duty to ensure that the Mond line continues to produce Guardian, and that cannot happen if you do not marry a quality Mauian.”

The scraping of a chair startled everyone and they turned to see Pandora standing, fists shaking.

“I come from a humble house,” she began. “I have risen myself far above my so-called station, and I had believed that Mau had become a progressive place, one that did not put much stock in notions of a name. Artemis is one of the most intelligent and capable cats I have ever met, and just became he to comes from humble origins, that does not mean he is worthless.”

“We never said he was worthless,” Lady Mond continued as if that were placating.

“Perhaps not directly, but I am very familiar with unspoken messages. I will not stand to have my friend and companion spoken about as if he is unsuitable to you.”

“Pandora Ikati,” Lord Mond stated. To her credit, Pandora did not flinch, though she had buried her surname in the early days of her career, believing that it had long been forgotten. “I will not stand to have my judgment questioned by a guest of my estate.”

Carefully, she folded her napkin and placed it on the table. “I see,” she said and looked pensively at her meal. “Then a guest I shall no longer be. I bid you goodnight, Lord Mond.”

Pandora looked at Artemis with great sorrow before sweeping out of the room.

“Father!”

“I believe you should leave as well, boy,” her father continued. “Your master has made it clear that her presence is no longer required.”

“Artemis is my guest!”

“And you can choose who eats at our table when it is your table Luna,” Lady Mond continued. “I believe it is time we had a family discussion about what your future should be.”

Artemis bowed his head. “I mean no disrespect to the House of Mond. I only meant to bring love.”

“Artemis, stay, please,” Luna pleaded.

“Do I need to get the guards involved, daughter?” Lord Mond threatened.

Luna’s eyes widened. “Well, then I shall leave as well.”

She made a show of meeting him by the door, taking his hand in hers. Luna would always view this as one of the bravest things she’d ever done.

The couple left the dining hall. Lord Mond stood as if to follow when Lady Mond placed a hand on his forearm.

“Let them go, darling. Youth is rebellious. She’ll say her goodbyes and return home. Then, we can discuss finding a proper suitor for her,” Lady Mond replied.

The head of the Mond house bristled, but he returned to the table. “Of course, you are right my dear. She’ll return as we can set her on the right path.”

Of course, little did they know that Luna Mond would never return to that dining table or see her parents again. She did not need their help to find the right path.

Master Pandora lived in a reasonable home. It was large enough to entertain, to store her instruments, yet, not so large as to be lavish. She certainly could have afforded something with more grandeur, but she preferred something simple and rustic. She served Luna and Artemis tea on her back porch as they listened to the songs of insects and stars.

“I don’t understand,” Luna sobbed. “I thought we were past nonsense. I thought I was more than an incubator for the next Guardian.”

Artemis held her close.

“Some days, we see that we have come such a long way - a cat whose ancestry comes from slaves could become a revered artist with much power,” Pandora said as she knelt beside them. “Other days, we see that the road ahead is long and winding and sometimes we get lost.” She looked sadly at Luna.

“Isn’t there anything you can do, Master?” Artemis asked. “Your influence is great…”

She shook her head sadly. “No, my dears. Unfortunately, I am just a lovely songbird, trapped in a gilded cage, favored by the masters, but not strong enough to fly free. Though, I do believe you two might be able to slip the bars.”

“What are you saying?” Luna said.

“I am saying that I believe you two have greatness in you, and that you can overcome many obstacles together,” the elder Mauian continued. “I may not be able to do much, but there is some currency and travel papers under this teapot. It may be days before I notice they are gone, being that I am such a whimsical artist, and without my fondest friend to keep me on track, it may be even longer.”

She smiled slyly. “You two may stay and enjoy the night as long as you wish, and know that my heart will always be with you.” With that, Pandora, silvered hair and warm wrinkles around her eyes, said goodbye to her dearest friend and his lover.

Luna and Artemis stared at the teapot. It was clay and unassuming, though, clearly treasured. A crude cat had been carved along the side, and it chased the stars.

“I will never be Sailor Mau.”

“I will never be accepted by your family.”

Luna looked into Artemis’s eyes. “Then let’s carve our own destiny. Let’s leave Mau. There is a universe of possibilities out there. Let’s find ours.”

They laced their fingers together. “As long as it’s with you.”

Pandora did not sleep that night. She listened as the youths in her house frantically gathered belongings, sometimes leaving her room to set something out for them. She’d seen the galaxy briefly in her own youth, and she had faith that they would find their place. Perhaps they would return, and together could bring meaningful change to Mau, or perhaps their destiny would somewhere else entirely. Either way, Pandora believed this was the single greatest thing she would ever do, and no one would ever know.

They left at dawn, taking very little with them. After all, maintaining a humanoid form outside of the planet was a taxing and difficult task. With the resources Pandora left them, they found transport off Mau and to the farthest they could escape, a port planet in the Tau Nebula called Nobura. There, they would be able to find some sort of employment until they figured out just how they would make it on their own.

Artemis easily found work at a music shop, while Luna struggled to find her place. She’d trained her entire life to be a warrior, and her only other knowledge was as a socialite. Her practical skills were limited so to speak.

However, she wouldn’t have time to dwell on it. They weren’t there two weeks when disaster struck - agents of Chaos attacked the planet.

Artemis begged her to flee with him, to hide until help arrived. Surely a Sailor Guardian would come and fight back the forces.

“And what if they don’t?” Luna argued. “There is a war out there, and we turned a blind eye on Mau. People are dying. I can help.”

Artemis chewed his lip. Luna was theoretically capable, but she’d never seen a real battle. Master Pandora had an adage that she instilled in him. It was easy to learn music, but performance, that separated the hobbyists from the true musicians. Artemis worried there was a parallel there. Though, he knew her heart and there was no stopping her.

Luna used much of her energy to take human form and enter the fray. Artemis, in his cat form, kept close by. As with the Mouse Hunt, they were quite the team. Luna proved she could perform, as she took out monster after monster, saving many from death or worse. This wasn’t a battle for just one soldier and certainly not one that wasn’t a Guardian. It didn’t take long for her to begin to fatigue. Endurance is perhaps more valuable in war than raw power, though she didn’t know that yet.

“Luna my dear, we must retreat to a shelter,” Artemis urged. “I worry that you are putting yourself at too much risk.”

She reluctantly agreed, until she saw a group of children cowering in an alley. Being the caring soul she was, she knew that she couldn’t just leave them there. Artemis wouldn’t leave her.

“Of course, my dear,” he said. “I’ll follow you to the ends of the universe.”

Luna smiled at him before darting into the alley. Four children were sobbing, dirty and frightened, with their backs against the wall. She approached them with calming poise that could only come from a lifetime of courtly etiquette.

“Come with me. We’ll get you to safety.”

The children were willing to follow, and Artemis was taking point, when a large beast entered the alley. It was as if a dog and motorcycle had become fused in a freak accident. A true Youma. This was a more formidable foe than the amorphous smoke blobs they’d encountered before.

She took a stance, holding a broom handle she’d found along the way, like her staff on that fateful day she’d met him. “Artemis,” she said. “Take them away from here.”

“Follow me, children!” He led them away, climbing over obstacles, weaving them through allies until he ran into a Sailor Guardian, one he’d never seen before. Tall and stately in a blue and yellow fuku, She was using light to cut through the monsters as if they were merely illusions. As soon as she saw the children, she rushed to their side.

“Please,” Artemis pleaded. “Get them to the shelter!” As soon as he was sure the children were under her protection, he turned around. He had to return to Luna. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

“What about you?” the Guardian asked.

“I have to go back.” And without waiting for her reaction, he climbed to an awning and began rushing back towards Luna, leaping over rooftops and avoiding monsters as he went. He prayed to all the gods he could think of that he was not too late.

When he found Luna, she was bleeding and bruised, her staff split in twain, but she was alive. He nearly fainted in relief. However, she needed to escape quickly. She wouldn’t last much longer. He just needed to buy her some time.

Perhaps he should have thought things through a little better, but all he could think about was her safety. As the monster snarled, snapping down on Luna’s forearm, he just reacted. He hurled his small cat body at the beast, going straight for its eyes. Clawing, meowing, biting, he used all of this strength; the creature released Luna.

“Artemis!”

“Run!” he cried.

She didn’t, of course. He knew that she wouldn’t. But, he knew that they were helpless against the beast. With a shake of its head, it threw Artemis. He hit the wall, seeing stars and feeling more pain than he’d ever felt in his life. Breathing was hard, still, he got to his feet. He would die protecting her if that’s what it took.

Back arched, white fur matted with dirt and blood, Artemis lunged once more towards the beast. The last thing he remembered was Luna crying his name.

Days later, he awoke and found himself in a human form, attached to several monitors.

“We can’t maintain this level of magic on our own,” a blue-haired woman said. “We need to transport him back to the Silver Millennium for better care.”

“Luna…”

He blinked, blindly searching through the glaring lights of a hospital.

“We need to sedate the patient or he’ll risk bleeding out!”

Then, the darkness swallowed him again.

He awoke much later, in another solar system, hundreds of thousands of lightyears from Mau. He was in a room, lavishly decorated with orange and red silks. The light of a sun he’d never seen before shone through the window and music he was all too familiar with filled the air - Pandora’s most popular operetta.

After a few minutes, a woman entered his room. A Guardian from Nobura. She wore a fuku of orange and blue with gladiator sandals. Long golden hair flowed loosely over her shoulders.

“I’m glad you are awake,” she greeted. “You’ve been in a coma for months.”

“Luna.” His voice cracked as he tried to speak. “Where is Luna?”

The Guardian frowned. “I’m sorry. I do not know of whom you speak of.”

She would go on to explain that she was Sailor Venus of the Silver Millennium, that she had brought him to her home system to receive the best treatment for his heroism. She had saved him from the monster, but unfortunately, did not know what had happened to the girl he’d been protecting. Much had been lost in the evacuation - the planet had been lost to Chaos. Artemis would not hear any of this though, his mind lost to sorrow as he believed he had lost the love of his life forever.

Because of the escalation with Chaos, he could not return to Mau. Not that it mattered much to Artemis. Without Luna, there wasn’t anything left for him among his kind. Instead, he found sanctuary at Magelleon, the city-like palace Sailor Venus called home. There he was treated as an honored guest, as someone of power, like someone he had never been on Mau. Though, some things never changed. He spent his days exploring, learning the in’s and out’s of the palace. Venus was unlike his home in many ways - the climate and the architecture being the most obvious. Here, he blended into the background as both Venisuians of note, and servants forgot he was more than a simple cat wandering the halls in search of mice.

While eavesdropping and exploring were interesting ways to pass the time, Artemis felt aimless. He had no reason to work; everything was provided for him. Just when he’d resigned himself to a life of solitude and naps, he heard the most awful attempt at music.

Of course, he knew of Princess Min. She was the daughter of Sailor Venus; the warrior had made it a point of introducing him to her entire family. While the Guardian Queen battled evils in other galaxies or held court with the legendary Queen Serenity, her lover, the Regent of Venus, remained in Magellean, tending to the needs of their people. Her daughter, however, was left mostly to her own devices.

The girl was smart, easily slipping from her tutors and trainers. She was lovely and charming, so even though the palace staff spent hours a day in search of the young girl, only to have her turn up in time for dinner, they always forgave her indiscretions. Artemis had been intrigued by the mystery of the girl’s disappearances, but not enough to truly investigate. Which is why he was quite surprised when he discovered her in an abandoned music room, singing off-key with an out of tune lute.

She was just starting to become a woman - her gangly girl figure hinting at the ravishing beauty she would become. Like her mother, she stood proud with hair the color of spun gold, clipped out of her face with a red bow. She was impulsive but kind like a chaotic force of good. In the music room, she held the instrument with terrible form, squinting to read something out of the book she had open on the floor.

“Just what are you doing?”

The girl squeaked, looking up, scanning for the adult who discovered her. Clearly, she wasn’t expecting a talking cat. So, he sat, in the doorway, tail twitching.

“Down here.”

The princess looked down, momentarily frightened. “Oh! I forget you talk.”

“You’re not the only one.”

“You’re not going to rat me out are you?” She actually looked bashful.

“For what? Being a terrible musician?” Artemis said, strolling into the room and inspecting the instruments.

The Princess scowled. “Well, I wouldn’t be terrible if I had a teacher.”

“So why don’t you ask for one?”

She glanced at the book on the floor and sighed. “Because it’s not ‘important.’ It won’t help me become a Guardian or serve Princess Serenity in the future. I just…”

Ah yes, she had no idea how familiar he was with the grooming of a Guardian.

Artemis moved closer to the child. “You just?”

“I just love music. If I could be anything, it would be a musician,” she said softly.

The cat sighed. “Well, being a musician is a lot of work, and it’s not as glamorous as it looks.”

“So? What do you know about it anyway? You’re just a cat.”

Artemis cocked his head at her. “Well, then I guess this cat, who worked with the greatest musician on his planet, whose music has even reached your library here a galaxy away, won’t bother teaching you.” He stood, turning away from her, tail held high.

“Wait!” the Princess cried out. “You could teach me?”

Artemis glanced over his shoulder. “Even though I’m just a cat?”

“I’m sorry I called you a cat,” the Princess pleaded. “I promise to never do so again and to be the best pupil you’ve ever had.”

He wasn’t going to tell her she was the only pupil he’d ever had, but he did tell her, “Well, I am a cat, so don’t worry about that. Now, to begin with, we need to find an instrument that’s in tune before we begin any lesson.”

And that was the start to the other relationship that would drive his heart and his destiny.

In the weeks following, Artemis was true to his word. Every afternoon, once Min had completed enough of her studies and her daily training, he would meet her in the music room and help her improve her skills. What the Princess lacked in natural skill, she made up for in spades with determination. After only a few months, even he was starting to believe the girl had real talent.

With each lesson, he and Min grew closer. She asked him about Mau, about his Master, and about Luna. She was particularly enamored with the romance of his story. He in turn asked her about Venus, about her people, and about the mythical Queen of the Moon. And while he missed Luna with every passing day, he didn’t feel so lonely anymore. He’d become fond of the Princess, and thought of her as the daughter he would never have.

Seasons passed and Min grew from girl to woman quicker than Artemis would have liked. Her charms shifted from endearing to enticing. For the most part, she seemed blissfully unaware of the changes, and honestly, he believed she could handle herself should anything untoward arise.

That was until a particular guard took an interest in her. This man was young, dashing, and too confident, and his name was Adonis. He was a little too charming and definitely too interested in the Princess. To her credit, she didn’t seem to notice his charms.

Until one spring afternoon, while Min was practicing her zither on the balcony, a creature attacked. It was long, black, and snake-like, and it went straight for her. Artemis, who’d been lounging nearby, barely had time to react before Adonis was beside the Princess hacking off the snake’s head.

The creature dissolved into smoke, and Artemis narrowed his eyes at the fast-moving guard. There was something all too easy about the encounter. Perhaps it was because he’d been in the thick of Chaos’s forces. Perhaps he just had a good knack for seeing things others missed.

Of course, Min noticed him then, and she was smitten. He was handsome, brave, and had rescued her.

So Artemis did what he did best; he explored, eavesdropped, and questioned.

“When did he join the guard?”

“How long has he been on Magellan?”

“Are you sure he’s the best person to train with?”

No one else seemed to share his worries. Adonis was so punctual, so knowledgeable, so disarming. He seemed to have an enchanting presence that worked on everyone but Artemis. 

Then, the Princess started canceling her music lessons in favor of evening strolls with Adonis. Training became picnics. Everywhere he turned, Adonis was there. Artemis grew more and more concerned. Had he believed that Adonis had true intentions, he would have been by Min’s side, helping her plan her escape.

Artemis’s break came one midday, while he was napping in the rafters of the barracks. The Princess had all but dismissed him, so he’d returned to his aimlessness and naps. He woke to a hushed conversation of a voice that grated his nerves and one he’d never heard before.

He peered down from the rafter to see Adonis and a creature that instantly made his hackles rise. The creature was half woman and half snake with blue skin and green hair that tumbled over a buxom torso. Adonis was in league with an agent of Chaos! He kept still and listened.

“Now, it is time for you to repay your debt, Adonis,” the monster whispered.

Adonis scowled. “Not yet. It’s still too soon.”

“You have the Princess’s fancy. I have met my part of the bargain, now uphold yours. I want the blood of the Guardian.”

“Fine. The Princess’s birthday ball is in two days. I’ll make sure you can enter.”

The monster was pleased by this. It smiled, large and cruelly, exposing its fangs, then transformed into a blue and green snake and slithered out of the barracks. Adonis left as well, leaving Artemis, alone and undiscovered in the rafters.

Artemis tried to warn the Princess, but she wouldn’t believe him. There was no way her beloved could ever be involved in such a scheme; Artemis must just be jealous that she was spending so much time with another. However, Artemis was no longer a youthful servant. He’d faced many evils, in many forms. So, he remained patient and vigilant.

The Princess’s 16th birthday ball was a lavish party. The elites of Venus were in attendance, and the Queen, Sailor Venus, had just returned from the front. It was a delicious opportunity for an ambush. Artemis was ready.

So when the monster appeared, and the crowd screamed and fled, the Queen stood strong, calling forth her Love-me Chain, and battling the monster. Bleeding and losing the battle, the monster retreated from the Guardian. 

It turned toward Adonis, looking at him with unsettling familiarity. “Help me,” it commanded. “Kill the Queen or all of your power shall be forfeit. Metallia will have your soul.”

Adonis shook his head, backing behind the Princess as if she would protect him. “I was only to let you in…” the guard stuttered.

Seeing its plan foiled, it morphed back into its snake form, in what appeared to be a retreat. However, it veered away from the exit, heading straight towards Princess Min, fangs bared.

This time, Artemis reacted. He moved quickly through the legs of the frozen guests and guards, clearing a path the larger Veniusians could never do.

The Snake lunged towards the Princess. As he leapt through the air, Artemis intercepted it, his fangs piercing through the snake’s skin. The cat flicked his head, spitting the monster on the ground with poisoned green blood. Min, seeing the writhing monster and a frozen Adonis, ripped his sword from his hilt and cut the beast’s head off.

As the guards closed in on the traitor, she fell to her knees to check on Artemis. “You saved me!”

He smirked at her. “Well, it’s the least I could do.”

The Princess picked him up, holding him in her arms and burying her nose in his scruff. He’d never been held this way, as it was a breach of Mauian etiquette, and yet, he was so content in the Princess’s arms. He finally felt like he’d found his place, even if it was without Luna.

From then on, Artemis remained by Princess Min’s side, as her advisor and protector. For the most part, Artemis was content with his life. The Princess was far from boring, and he was doing something worthy. Master Pandora would be proud of him. She always believed that he was destined for great things, and she was right. He was the guide to a Guardian for the most powerful alliance in the universe.

Yet, for all his contentment, for all his accomplishments, there was still an ache in his heart.

“Ya know,” Min said one evening, as they stared out over the gardens of Magellan, “I hear the Moon Princess also has a Mauian advisor. Maybe you two will hit it off when we go to meet her.”

Artemis smirked at her. “It will be nice to talk to someone about my old home, but, don’t try to play matchmaker, Min. You know my heart belongs to another.”

“Who said anything about matchmaking!”

Artemis just shook his head.

The next day, he boarded a ship bound for the throne of the Silver Millennium. The Princess would be spending more time on the Moon, bonding with her future queen, hopefully making a new friend. Artemis would accompany her, as her guide and protector of course. If you had asked him, Artemis never would have imagined his life would have brought him from the simple concert halls of Mau to the halls of the most powerful court. If the Monds had learned of his fate, they would have believed it. They never would outgrow their simple mindset.

“Ah, you must be the Mauian my dear Inanna rescued, the one that made quite the reputation for yourself on Venus,” the Moon Queen said, looking down at him with such kindness in her eyes. Artemis did his best to bow.

“It is an honor, my Queen.”

“I really should make it a point to visit Mau one day. I have underestimated its people greatly,” the Queen continued. “I have found a dear friend and advisor for my daughter among your people as well. Please, allow me to introduce you, Luna dear, come meet the Mauian from Venus!”

Artemis’s heart stopped when he heard the name. Then, from behind the flowing skirts of the Moon Princess, came a black cat with cinnamon eyes and a newly minted moon symbol on her forehead. He nearly wept with joy.

“Luna?”

“Artemis?”

The Moon Princess’s eyes grew wide as she recognized the names from Luna’s stories. For Luna had told her of Mau, and of the pressures of being a guardian, and of Artemis. She had been particularly enamored with the romance of the story.

The two cats wasted no time; they rushed towards each other, rubbing noses, nuzzling each other. Both of their hearts were full for the first time in a very long time.

“I thought you were lost,” Artemis said.

“I thought the same of you,” Luna replied.

Min and the Moon Princess both swooned at the sight.

“This is your Artemis, Luna?” the Queen asked.

“Yes, yes it is,” Luna answered, eyes filled with tears of joy.

“Well, then, I will make sure you two are never parted again,” the Queen said. And she would.

The two cats smiled, happy to be reunited, having found their place in the universe, and knowing that they would never be apart again. Their adventures were not over, but, from then on, they knew that they would at least face them together.

And one day, they would live happily ever after.


End file.
